


Disappear Here

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening his arms, he said quietly to her "disappear here".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear Here

"I wish I could just... disappear... at least for a week."

John half-smiles as he moves closer, opening his arms and speaking softly. 

"Disappear here..."

Katie sighs softly, but moves into his arms, nestling close and letting his gentle warmth sooth away all the exhausting feelins that had been bothering her. She was safe now, here with her husband. Able to be Katie, the wife.


End file.
